Tragedy, Friendship and Love
by Silentslayer22
Summary: Sorry if it's bad, this is my first time writing a paragraph for you guys. Hope you like it. Ayato goes to boarding school, and meets a lot of new and old friends. His sister, Amu occasionally comes to visit him.
1. Chapter 1

Tragedy, Friendship and Love 1. Tragedy

Ayato's POV:

 _Hi! I'm Hinamori Ayato. Today's the last day of summer. I'm so nervous. I just arrived too Japan a week ago. Starting from tomorrow I'll be going to Seiya Academy and Boarding school. I've packed my luggage, and folded my clothes. My little sister, Amu is watching TV downstairs. Her kindergarten is between my school, and my boarding house. Lucky for her, she doesn't have school tomorrow. I think I'll sleep to ease my tension. Goodnight._

 _Next day…_

"Uhh…" I groaned, when I heard the clock ringing. I pick up my stuff, and make Amu some breakfast. "Aya, I'm hungry." Amu said, since she can't pronounce my name well.

"Ok, wait a minute." I said.

After we ate breakfast, Ryoko came to her house to play with her only for an hour.

"Have fun, Amu." I kiss her forehead and left for school.

"Ok" she smiled and ran off to find Ryoko.

I walk on to the dorm. As I walked there, I notice many people with same uniform as mine; they look like they've known each other for years. I checked in, and they gave me a key. I was in room 246. When I walked in I saw a girl listening to music with headphones, and browsing the Internet with her laptop. I also boy (also about my age) with caramel-looking hair sitting on the bed playing PSP. He tongue was sticking out; he looked concentrated. I knocked on the door loudly to get their attention.

"Come-on in" he said, glancing at me. The girl just glanced at me, but made no sound.

I unpacked my stuff, and made my bed.

"Hi, I'm Kukai. Nice to meet you" The boy smiled his signature grin. "I'm in 1st second grade."

"Hello"

"Hi, I'm Hinamori Ayato. I'm also in 1st grade. Nice to meet you too."

"Let's be friends." He said, and held out his hand.

"Ok" I smiled, and shook his hand.

I looked around his corner, it was a bit messy. "How long have you been here?"

"I can see you're a bit messy." I said.

"Yeah, I clean it now." He started to pick up his clothes and throw them on the bed.

"Can I help you tidy it?" I offered.

"Sure, if you want to." He replied.

And I started folding his clothes faster than he can throw them on the bed.

"Wow! How do you do that?"

"By practicing my skills." I replied.

"Man, you're pretty good." He said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"By the way, do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"I've got a little sister in kindergarten. How about you?" I asked.

"You're lucky to have a sister. I've got 5 big brothers." He replied.

"Maybe I'm lucky to have a sister. You must be the luckiest, right? Big brothers always give you anything you want." I asked.

"That's not true." He protested. "My brothers always take my stuff."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know."

 _After 2 hours…_

"Thanks for helping me" Kukai said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Kukai's POV:

"What do we do now?" Ayato asked.

"Class starts tomorrow. Today we'll just settle in our dorms. So…" I muttered.

Suddenly an idea a popped out of my head.

"Let's go and find out who is our neighbors. And we can become friends with them." I suggested.

"Ok! Then let's go!" He said very cheerfully.

"Wow! You're a bit way too cheerful." Kukai stuttered

"Sorry" He frowned with his sad puppy eyes.

"No need to be sorry, because it's a good thing." Kukai tried to calm me down.

"You fell for it, right? This trick always works on Amu." I said. "Hahaha. I can't believe you fell for this too."

"Man, don't play this trick on me." I frowned.

 _Later, at the lobby, where a group of kids (about my age) sat on the couch._

"Guys! Here's a new friend, Ayato. He's my roommate." Kukai said out loud.

"Hello" everyone said.

"Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase. You can call me Tadase. I 'm in 1st grade. I'm the king of the world Mmhaha." a blonde boy said.

"Hello, I'm Nadeshiko, and this is my twin Nagihiko. You can call him Nagi. We're both in 1st grade." the purple-haired girl smiled, and pointed at purple-haired boy playing with a kitten.

"Hello, I'm Sanjou Kairi. I'm in 1st grade. Nice to meet you." A green haired guy (similar to mine hair) pushed up his glasses.

"Hello, I'm Hoshino Utau, and he is Brother, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm in 3rd grade, and he's in 5th grade." A blonde girl with pigtails and butterfly hairclips, gestured to another teenager with midnight-blue hair. "Hi, I'm Hinamori Ayato. I'm in 1st grade. Nice to meet all of you. " I said. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure. What are those tiny figures next to you?" I asked.

"What!? You can see them!?" everyone asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"These are called Shugo Charas. They guide you to who you want to be. Do you have shugo charas!?" Hoshino asked.

"Yeah, this is Hachiro and this is Rokugo. Hachiro is bornt from my desire to be the Student Council President. And Rokugo is bornt from my desire to be a precious good big brother."

"This is Kiseki, bornt from my desire to be strong, brave, and full with courage." Tadase said.

"This is Rhythm, bornt from my desire to be boyish, cool, and outgoing." Nagihiko said.

"And a flirt." Nadeshiko finished his sentence for him."

"Hey! That's not true!" Nagihiko protested.

"Anyways this is Temari, bornt from my desire of being elegant, mannered and perfect traditional dancer." Nadeshiko said.

"This is Musashi, bornt from my desire of being a samurai." Kairi said.

"This is Chi, bornt from my desire of being a singer" Utau said.

"This is Yoru, bornt from my desire of being quick, jumpy, with great-reflexes, cat-like." Ikuto said.

 _Ayato's POV:_

"This is Yoru, bornt from my desire of being quick, jumpy, with great-reflexes, cat-like." Ikuto said.

"If you're a cat, are you afraid of dogs, Kitty-cat?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

"Don't ask that question." He ordered.

"Ah man." I frowned with my sad puppy eyes.

Suddenly I said "Give me a minute." Then I walked to the front door, opened it and whistled.

I knew that if Amu heard this whistle, she would be bouncing here in a character over-come-form.

3 minutes later, a golden retriever puppy came bouncing in my arms.

This time I faced Ikuto again. "Are you afraid of puppies then?"

I could see Ikuto was swinging on the chandelier, not wanting to get down, just because of a puppy.

"Amu, you can change back now." and I placed her the ground. Everyone looked at me curiously, but I just smiled at the puppy. Few minutes later, pink gas swirled next to me. When the air became clear again, Amu was sitting on the ground, laughing at Ikuto who was still hanging on the chandelier. When everyone looked at Ikuto, they quick understood what Amu was laughing about, and start laughing too.

Amu's POV:

"Amu, you can change back now." and Aya placed me on the ground. A lot of people who I don't recognize looked at us curiously, but Aya just smiled at me. Few minutes later, pink gas swirled around me. I became in a sitting position looking up at the ceiling. Even though there was a lot of gas, but I could make out someone's pink underwear. When the air became clear again, I couldn't stop laughing at the guy who was still hanging on the chandelier. When everyone (those 'I don't know who' people) looked at that guy, they quick understood what I was laughing about, and start laughing too.

 _Man, it was so funny. His pants ripped, and his pink underwear was really visible._

 _Ikuto's POV:_

Who was that puppy? It had a different scent from other dogs. From high above hanging on the chandelier, I heard Ayato say "Amu, you can change back now." and Aya placed the puppy on the ground. I looked at them curiously. It felt like there was a bond between them. Few minutes later, pink gas swirled around the floor, where the puppy was. Even though there was a lot of gas, but I could still make out a little girl. When the air became clear again, the little girl couldn't stop laughing at me.

 _I wonder why they're laughing at me._

When everyone looked up at me, they'd start laughing too.

I checked myself over, and noticed that my pants have ripped, and my pink boxers were visible.

 _Oh My God! 1_ _st_ _of all, my pants ripped, and my pink underwear was visible._

 _2_ _nd_ _of all, I can't get down. I can't believe my luck._

 _Amu's POV:_

Once onee-chan stopped laughing, I asked "Aya, who are those people?" "They're my friends" I replied.

"Aya? Who's Aya?" Tadase asked.

"That's me. She can't say my name properly. So she gave me this nickname."

"Did Ryoko leave with his mother?" Aya asked me.

"Yeah, he left 2 hours ago." I replied. "I'm bored at home. Mama's busy. Papa's not at home. Can I stay with you Aya? Please."

"Fine, only for an hour." He sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down.

"Onee-chan, why doesn't that guy come down?" I asked pointing at the guy with ripped pants, and pink boxers.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Ok." I replied. "Mr. Guy with ripped pants and pink boxers, why aren't you coming down?"

Aya's two blonde friends: one boy (Tadase), one girl (Utau) burst into laughter, while the tried not to laugh out loud.

"I can't get down, if I move, my pants will fall down!" The guy up there (Ikuto) replied.

All of Aya's friends were knocked on the ground by laughter.

"Then remember to stay there until someone will willingly go the receptionist, to tell them to call 911. Because some stupid guy is stuck on the chandelier with ripped pants and pink boxers."

Now everyone, even Aya are bursting into tears, and clutching their stomachs from laughter.

"Will anyone willingly go to the receptionist, and tell her the news?"

*silence* (except for people who are still chuckling)

"Sorry, Mr. Guy is ripped pants and pink boxers, no one wants to do that. You'll have to hang there at least until tomorrow."

Now those who just recovered from laughter, were all knocked down again.

 _20 minutes later in Aya's and Kukai's room, after Ikuto climbed down the chandelier, without calling 911, his ripped pants on the floor, only wearing his pink boxers and a T-shirt…_

"Aya, what are your friends' name?" I asked.

"This is Hotori Tadase." I gestured to a blonde boy.

"This is Fujisaki Nadeshiko" I gestured to a purple-haired girl.

"This is Fujisaki Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin" I gestured to a purple-haired boy.

"This is Hoshino Utau" I gestured to a blonde girl.

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You know the 'Mr. Guy in ripped pants, and pink boxers." I gestured to a midnight-blue haired boy.

"He's a scaredy-cat." I replied. "Onee-chan, can I scare him again, so that he'll lose his pants again?"

"Of course not, this is my last pair of pants here." Ikuto looked cross. Little did he notice I was coloring his pants with a red crayon.

"Amu, don't scare him." Aya replied

"This is Sanjou Kairi" I gestured to a green-haired boy, who was standing but bending forward a bit.

"His hair is like Onee-chan." I said while tip-toeing to tug his hair.

 _5 minutes later…_

Ayato was sound asleep on the bed.

"What do we play, I can only stay for 15 more minutes, and I promised Aya that, I'll only stay for an hour."

"What abou- Hey, what are you doing?" Kairi said.

"I want to watch what Kukai is playing on his PSP. There is no TV here." I said.

So, I climbed on Kukai's bed, and watch his Mario-cart go left, then right, then left, then right.

Soon I fell asleep.

Kukai's POV:

I was playing Mario-cart on my PSP, when I felt Amu climb on my bed. I moved a bit to the side to let her be on the bed. She watched me go right, then left, then left, then right. Soon, she fell asleep on my stomach.

Ayato's POV:

5 minutes after I introduced everyone, my eyelids felt heavy, and soon I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Amu soundly asleep on Kukai's stomach.

"Yo Kukai, is it Ok for you if she sleeps on you?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He replied.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They left already." He replied.

"Kukai, what time is it?" I asked.

"3:30, you slept for an hour." He replied.

"Oh" I turned around and lay on my bed.

"Are you going to keep on sleeping?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied.

Suddenly _ring, ring, ring, ring_

Sorry, it's my phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Ayato, it's your mom. Do you know where Amu is?" Mom asked desperately.

"Yeah, she's here sleeping." I replied.

"Ayato, you're such a dependable big brother. Is it ok, if I pick her up in the morning?" My mom said.

"Sure, bye" I said

"Amu is staying. Mom is picking her up in the morning." I explained to Kukai.

"Oh, Ok." He replied.

 _Time passed…_

I walked outside to a shop nearby for some juice, then I walked back to the dorm.

On my way back, someone with a black mask toss a rope around my neck, I struggled, but couldn't resist it. He hung me on a tree, then left. I dropped my juice and, since I'm good at athletics, my leg managed to hook on a branch, finally I can breathe the sweet air.

I unhooked the rope, and crawled back to the dorm with it. I didn't have enough energy to knock on the door, so I collapsed. Luckily Kukai was about to come out, so he opened the door, and saw me

"Holy god! What happened?" He asked, once he cut the rope from my neck, and I lay sprawling on his bed.

"Water" I croaked, and he quickly brought me some.

After, my voice was back, I told what happened.

"Lucky for me, that I was nicknamed as 'bursting energy ball', or else I would be dead." And that I finished the story. "Who would want to kill me? I have just arrived to Japan last week. And today was my first day in school."

"How about before you came to Japan?" He asked.

"I had a lot of enemies. Too many to even count. I didn't do anything to them. The people whom I thought were my friends. They betrayed me, and nearly got me killed." I sad tears emerging out of my eyes, which I try to hold back.

"I'm sorry." He sad

"It's Ok, it's the past anyway. You didn't know anyways." I replied. "But you won't betray me will you? I've never had a true friend before."

"I will never betray you, I've never even thought of it before." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks" I smiled weakly.

"Hey, maybe you'll need a bodyguard for Amu." He suggested, while looking at the sleeping Amu.

"But how do I even get one? Hey, can Amu stay here? It's pretty safe here. At our house, mom doesn't even notice you're missing until at least 3 hours have passed."

"How about at our house?" He suggested.

"Maybe, but I would not like to burden your parents."

"My parents have always wanted a little girl, they would surely accept her."

"Ok, I'll talk with mom about this."

 _Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Ayato?" She answered.

"Can Amu stay with me for 2 weeks?" I asked.

"How come?" She asked.

"There is a drama show, and everyone wanted her to be in it." I replied.

"Ok, as long as you take care of her. I'll trust you." She replied.

"Thanks Mom, Bye." I replied.

"She said yes, as long I can take care of her."

"Ok, let's send her there."

 _On the way…_

"Aya, why do I have to go? Are you giving me away?" She asked worriedly.

"Nope, you're just escaping from death." I replied, with a firm look (Amu knows when I give this look, I'm really serious and worried).

"Ok" she said silently.

"Cheer up guys, when you guys meet my parents, remember to put on warm, and kind faces. My parents don't like people with sad or firm faces."

"Aya, will you visit?"

"I'll visit you soon, when this is over. Kukai will be going home sometimes, and I'll send you a letter t you. Remember to send me letter too. Practice your handwriting, okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy, Friendship and Love 2. I'm back!

One sweet afternoon, when everything seem normal…

 _Kukai's POV:_

I was sitting on a bench in a park, looking up at the sky. _Just a normal day *sigh*_

"Yo, Souma Kukai! I'm back!" a 14 year old boy with dirty short seaweed-green hair came rushing towards me.

"Ah, Hinamori Ayato! It's been 2 years, since I last saw you! Shouldn't you be in Spain?" I asked.

"No" he replied cheerfully. "Guess what! My sister is coming back from America!"

"Wow!" I smiled. I could tell he was very happy.

"Try to find her in school!" He replied and ran off.

 _Perhaps it's not a normal boring day. Sometimes I just miss his cheerfulness, and sometimes I wish he wasn't too cheerful. It's true that I'm very cheerful, but I'm NOT THAT cheerful. Oh well, I'll see Amu in school._

 _Next Day_

"Ayato! What was the thing you told me yesterday? You said 'it' will be in school." I asked.

"Try to find out! Cause I'm not telling!" he replied way too cheerfully.

 _Oh well, I'll find out soon._

Mysterious thing's POV:

 _Why everything in this school is easy? Even if I sleep in class, I can get full marks. So boring *sigh*_

 _During Lunchbreak_

Ayato's POV:

"Let's go and find Tadase. I'm sure he really wants to see you." Kukai said.

"Sure." I replied.

 _10 minutes later…_

"Hey Tadase, I'm back!" I cried.

"I missed you so much!" he cried. "Let's go and meet the rest of the guardians."

"Nagi, Nadeshiko! Ayato's back!"

"Hello!" the twins replied.

"Ayato, do you still have Hachiro?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah" I opened my bag and revealed my black egg with green and white stripes. And out popped Hachiro, my shugo chara.

Kukai did the same and revealed a sporty egg with a star in the middle. And out popped Daichi.

"Long time no see" Daichi said and high-fived with Hachiro.

 _Afterschool_

 _Kukai's POV:_

"I'll get a drink. Do you want some?" I asked

"Kukai! Get me a Coke!" Ayato shouted.

On my way back, I bump into a girl, 2 years younger than me.

"Sorry" I said, and held out my hand for her.

"Thanks" she took my hand.

 _Her hand was so warm and tender._

"Here" I picked her violin which was on the floor.

I looked straight into her eyes.

 _They resemble someone I know, but who is it. Those pair of eyes look so comforting._

"Oh, thanks" she replied.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I got a little lost." She frowned.

"Where do you need to go?" I asked.

"The Music Room" She replied.

"The Music Room is at the other side of the school next to the art room."

"Oh! Thank you! Bye" She was about to run off, when I held her arm.

"Wait, what is your name?" I asked. "I'm Souma Kukai."

"It's Hinamori Amu." I let go of her hand and she ran off.

 _Wow, she's quick._

 _Wait a second, Hinamori and those pair of eyes …_

I suddenly dropped my juice and ran off to find Ayato.

 _Ayato and Amu has the same last name, and the same pair of golden eyes. Amu is Ayato's little sister! So that's Ayato was talking about. The thing I don't have, but he has. Of course, he's talking about his little sister!_

"Ayato!" I cried, while thrusting his Coke into his hands. "I think I know what the answer to your riddle is."

"Tell me!" he demanded so eagerly.

"Your little sister?"

"Yep!" He smiled. "How come you solved it?"

"I just met your sister, while buying your coke." I smiled back.

"Do you like her?" "Do we look alike?" "Isn't she pretty?" Questions kept pouring out of his mouth.

"Calm down, Ayato. You both have the same golden eyes. But your hair color is different from hers. She is pretty."

"Man, I never thought you would find this quick." He murmured. "Anyways, do you want to come to my house this afternoon?"

"Sure. When? " I replied.

"4 o'clock? An hour later?" He asked.

"Ok, meet you in front of the school gate." he smiled cheerfully.

"Bye, I gotta go. There's a soccer match." I sprinted off towards the soccer field.

"Good Luck" He shouted.

 _An hour later…_

Ayato's POV:

I was waiting for Kukai, when I heard someone calling me "Bro, why are you still here?"

I turned around to see Amu. "Oh, I'm waiting for a friend."

"Oh, then bye." She replied.

She only walked a few steps, and soon, WHAM!

Kukai was on top of Amu again.

"Sorry" he quickly stood up, and held out his hand.

"Thanks, but don't wham into me again, Ok?" She quickly pulled herself up.

"Bye" She said. And walked off.

"What did she mean 'again'?" I asked.

"I bumped into her when I bought your drink, we both fell in the same position like what you just saw." I replied "Oh, should we get going?"

"Uh, Ok" I said hesitantly.

 _Time pasts quickly…_

After eating our Ice-creams, I opened the door of our house and let Kukai go in first. As I walked in, I heard a WHAM! I rushed over to see Kukai on top of Amu again.

"Sorry" he said and held out his hand.

"Thanks, but I'm going to steer clearly away from you. Or else I'll be dead." She replied and pulled herself up.

"Bye" She said "Bro, I'm coming back at 6 o'clock."

Kukai's POV:

"Even though I fell on her, it hurts. I wonder if it hurts worse for her." I groaned while rubbing my arm. "Anyways, where is she going?"

"No idea" He replied.

"What!? It's your little sister, and don't even know where she's going! What kind of brother are you." I asked, halfway shouting.

"Stay quiet, Mom is sleeping. Amu doesn't likes it when I ask her where she's going. She always says 'Somewhere'." He replied.

"But it's your responsibility, since you're her older brother." I protested.

"Then what shall we do?" He asked desperately. "I have no clue at all."

"Maybe we can spy on her?" I suggested.

"Good idea, that sounds like a great idea." He grinned.

We all followed Amu secretly on a train for half an hour. Then she walked into a shop called Dance Craze. We saw doing Irish punk dancer swinging their partners, and dancing to their beat. Amu soon came out in an Irish punk suit with a mini swaying skirt. She walked towards a guy, and they high-fived and started talking. After a while, those two started dancing. Ayato frowned when he saw that.

 _Who is that guy anyway? Does Amu likes him? I seems like Ayato doesn't know him. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Amu? I just met her today. Uhhh…_

 _Ayato's POV:_

How come Amu was so close to that guy? Amu never told me anything. It's not fair. I'm her brother. I'll ask Amu about this later.

Amu's POV:

When I finally changed into my Irish punk dancing suit, I walked over to Ryoko, my dancing partner, and did a high-five. We started to dance my favorite song! It's really fast, and pretty long, so many dancers couldn't follow. In Dance Craze, those who couldn't dance to the beat, or trip over, have to sit on the benches. Finally at the end of the song, only Ryoko and I were the only ones dancing.

30 minutes later, we walked in normal clothes and talked for a while about which is the best song. When we arrived at Central 7th Main Street, he offered to take me home. I was pretty tired, and sleepy. On my way home, I kept yawning. As I opened the door of my house. Kukai fell on me again.

"Sorry" he said and held out his hand for me.

"It's Ok. Thanks, but stop falling on me. I mean it." I said frowning.

"Thanks Ryoko, bye" I said.

"Wait a second, who is he?" Ayato asked, pointing at Ryoko.

"Bro, he's none of your business." I replied.

"Hey, I'm your brother. I should know who he is. Ok!?" Ayato said it demandingly.

"Fine. Ryoko, meet my brother, Ayato." I said "And bro, meet Ryoko, my dancing partner."

"I know that he's your dancing partner." My brother said.

"Excuse me bro, but how did you know that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we sort of spied on you guys" he confessed

*slap* Kukai slapped his own forehead.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"Sis, can I ask you one question upstairs?" My brother asked

"Sure" I asked and went upstairs with my brother. "Ryoko and Kukai, give me for a second. I'll be right back"

Once I shut the door, my brother asked "How did you became partners with him?"

"At first, everyone had to get a right partner. Only he was quick enough for tempo, since I like dance fast. And he had a friendly attitude and high concentration. In fast dancing that is really important. So that's why I chose him." I replied smoothly.

"Sis, are you sure he's just your dancing partner?" he asked

"Well he's a good friend, why do you ask?" I replied.

"I just wanted to make sure he's not more than that." Ayato said looking really proudly.

"Idiot!" I yelled and walked back downstairs.

 _Meanwhile_

 _Ryoko's POV:_

Once Amu closed the door upstairs, Kukai shoved me right at the wall, and asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Naoi Ryoko." I replied. "Please keep your hands to yourself, I don't like being shoved."

"What!? I don't mean your name, I mean 'how do you relate to Amu'?" He was really frustrated.

"Well, I'm her dance partner." I replied.

"I know that." He replied, looking a bit upset.

"How did you become her dance partner?"

"Everyone new there had to get a right partner. Since I like fast dancing and had experienced it, I had to choose a fast dancer. There were some which were really bad. She likes fast dancing, and she's pretty good at it. She is silent and always has a high concentration. In fast dancing that is really important. So that's why I chose her."

"Is she just your dancing partner?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is a good friend. Are you jealous?" I asked

"No" he replied

"Or why are you asking me weird questions?" I asked.

"Because, uhh…, because I'm a very close friend to Ayato, which is her brother. Um…, and I've got to help him with this responsibility." He said letting me go quickly.

And just after he finished his sentence, we heard someone yelling 'Idiot!' and someone whimpering. Soon Amu walked out.

 _Amu's POV:_

"Huh? Where's Ayato?" Kukai asked.

"He's upstairs with a dent in his head." I replied.

Kukai quickly went up to check on his friend.

"Sorry, Ryoko. That you had to see this."

"It's OK. I gotta go now. Mom's calling, Bye."

"Bye" And I closed the front door.

 _What an exhausting day.*sigh*_

 _I lay down on the couch and fell asleep._

 _Ayato's POV:_

"Amu, are you sure he's not more than your dance partner?"

"Idiot" she yelled and hit me with a book.

 _I didn't even see the book hitting me. I only felt sudden pain, then nothing else._

 _Since Amu reacted like this, I know that she told the truth. And since I believe in her, second of all, Ryoko is a good, friendly guy. Oh well, who knows what will happen later on…_

Kukai suddenly barged in and asked if I was hurt. Luckily I was Ok. Soon we started talking about Ryoko, about whatever information he has from Amu's and his mouth.

 _Later…_

About 11 o'clock, Kukai and I decided to go downstairs and play Wii. I told him we can have a sleepover too. When we arrived to the living room, it looks like someone has already occupied it. Amu was sleeping on the couch. I picked her up (she is really light), and tucked her in bed.

Then I went downstairs to play Wii with Kukai.

 _Later in the night…_

Kukai's POV:

When everyone to sleep, I was still looking at the ceiling. Ayato was soundly asleep next to me. _I kept thinking of Amu. Why?_

 _The next day…_


	3. Chapter 3

Friendship, Tragedy and Love


End file.
